1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooling devices, and more particularly, to a quick cooling device for cooling canned or bottled drink quickly within a short time period from a room temperature.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, when it is intended to cool the canned or bottled drink, the drink is placed in a refrigerating chamber or a freezing chamber of a refrigerator for cooling. However, the cooling of drink in the refrigerator from room temperature requires at least a few tens of minutes. Therefore, the desire of the user for quick cooling cannot be satisfied.
Consequently, devices are developed recently, in each of which the drink is cooled quickly by a method in which a quick cooling device is provided to the freezing chamber or refrigerating chamber of the refrigerator, and concentrating cold air to the quick cooling device, to cool the canned or bottled drink.
However, since the related art quick cooling device takes a comparably long time in cooling entire drink in a can or bottle, even if the cooling with the related art quick cooling device takes shorter than a general freezing, the desire of the user for drinking cold drink within a short time right after physical exercise, or in a hot weather can not be satisfied.
Moreover, even if cooling packs for cooling beverages, such as wine, are under development, since the cooling of the cooling packs only relies on thermal conduction, the cooling rate is low.